


last life

by itsmespooky



Series: operation: make cooper sick to their stomach [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exile, Gen, graphic depictions of frostbite, just kidding he gets to live this time that’s y’all’s christmas present, not beta read we die like tommy, this time its festive, welcome back to killing tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: It’s cold.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: operation: make cooper sick to their stomach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	last life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickacooper/gifts).



Tommy was a hothead. His eyes had always burned with such a passion when he was truly set on something. He found it funny that he was so often compared to a raging, roaring wildfire, yet now, as he trudged through the harsh, unforgiving tundra alone and afraid, he could feel himself slowly freezing. He winced as the stabbing cold crept deep into him, past his skin- which in the past had been referred to as thick, but currently felt like anything but- and settle deep into his bones, freezing his blood and stomach acids on its journey though his body.

He wasn't an idiot- or, well, maybe he was for arguing with Tubbo in the first place. He knew Tubbo, though. He knew that if Tubbo saw him right now, shivering with only his tee-shirt and shorts as protection from the snow, he'd have Dream's head. He knew Tubbo would feel horrible as soon as he learned that his friend was miserable. God, if only Tubbo could see him now, the president would crumble in an instant.

Tommy let out a shaky breath of air, flinching as the breath he took back in chilled his lungs. He didn't know where he was going. He wasn't even sure if he'd make it much longer. He knew exactly what the swelling blisters on his fingers and hands were; he knew that he only felt numb because there was nothing to feel but the numbing gnaw of freezing.

This was going to be his last death, he thought. And, for once, he wondered if jumping into that lava lake in the nether would've been a better fate than this. Maybe Dream stopped him because he had planned out a much, much more painful way to go. _Maybe, maybe, maybe._

As far as Tommy could see, it was just white and blue, and as the blue became progressively lighter, he wondered, _should I follow the light?_ And then he was completely surrounded, both by light and the biting chill of the snow. 

* * *

If Tommy knew any better, he was meant to be dead by now. He was sure he was meant to have frozen. But as the biting chill seeped from his bones, even if just slightly, he noticed two quiet voices.

 _"Is he gonna make it?"_ The voice was further off in the distance, not too far, but just far enough that his frost-bitten ears couldn't pick up super loudly.

 _"Well if he was dead already, we'd know, so as long as we can fight off the shock, I'd say his chances are pretty good."_ A closer voice responded quickly.

The voices were.. so familiar... yet he couldn't match a name, a face, or any kind of physical associations to them.

 _"How long does it take to make a basic shelter, damnit?"_ The closer one asked. 

_"I'm getting rid of the last of the snow, calm down."_ The further off one replied nonchalantly. 

_"Have you messaged Ghostbur yet to tell him we found him?_ " The closer voice asked.

Ghostbur. Ghostbur had gone back through the portal to L'Manburg before Tommy had even left the nether. _Why should Ghostbur care?_

_"Yeah, I gave him coordinates, he should be here soon."_

Tommy heard soft shuffling and the gentle crackle of fire before he seemed to have been enveloped in more heat. He let out a soft sigh as the biting cold slowly, slowly, slowly grew less and less intense. 

" _Tommy?_ " It was the more distant voice now, talking to him, much, much closer than before though. In fact, Tommy almost suspected that the voice was the added source of warmth. This voice, now that it was closer and he knew that it wasn't just distancing fucking with him, was much deeper than the other one; it reminded him of... _god, what was the name?_

" _Is he awake?_ " The other asked.

" _I don't know, I just heard a little gasp_." 

Tommy stirred slightly, testing out the waters. A soft whimper passed his lips as his whole body ached; his struggling ceasing as the realization passed through him that he was restrained. 

_"Tommy, open your eyes if you can hear us, yeah?"_ It was the higher pitched of the two.

His eyelids felt so, so heavy, but he blinked his eyes open, meeting the amber ones of... Fundy.

"Oh thank god." Fundy murmured, unwrapping himself slightly from the blond and letting out a soft sigh of relief.

"He awake?" The other voice asked, arms tightened around his midsection and he mentally grimaced at the fact that Fundy and whichever other dingus it was decided that cuddling was the best option for warmth. 

Fundy nodded, looking from Tommy to whoever was behind him. 

"Hey, Tommy." Fundy's voice was soft, much gentler than he'd ever heard before. It was almost soothing in a sense, but it also alarmed him slightly. 

He let out a soft mumble of a greeting, his lips not seeming to want to cooperate with whatever it was he'd wanted to say in the first place. 

Suddenly he was being shifted by whoever was behind him with the help of Fundy.

"Hey Tommy." Came the deeper voice again. 

Tommy was met with mismatched green and red eyes when he had opened his own. He noticed just how close Ranboo's face was to his own and he shifted back a bit before coming to the sudden realization that he was quite literally _sitting in Ranboo's lap._ He let out a soft noise of protest.

Something flashed through Ranboo's eyes before the other shook his head. 

"Your temperature still isn't regular, we're trying to keep you warm." The taller spoke, breaking eye contact with the blond. Tommy let out a small noise before Fundy shuffled closer to the two. 

He was.. cold. He was really cold, actually. He looked to where the blisters on his hands had been forming and frowned at the almost grey-ish color of his skin. 

“You’ve got frostbite.” Fundy murmured. “Technically you’re still in hypothermic shock; I’m glad we found you when we did or else your last life probably would’ve been by the snow.” 

Tommy let out a quiet grunt of acknowledgement, subconsciously moving a bit closer to Ranboo. 

He was alive. He was alive and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yeyeyeye part one of the let’s make cooper sick to their stomach series
> 
> also, for those who are subscribed for some weird fucking reason, would you be interested in a discord server? i love taking story suggestions and bouncing my ideas off of people; you’d be spoiled with spoilers too-


End file.
